Liquid meniscus lenses have been known in various industries. As discussed more fully below with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B, known liquid meniscus lenses were engineered in cylindrical shapes with a perimeter surface formed by points at a fixed distance from an axis which is a straight line. Known examples of the use of liquid meniscus lenses include devices such as electronic cameras.
Generally, liquid meniscus lenses have been limited to designs that use an alternating current (AC) power source to control changes to the lens. AC minimizes or eliminates charge trapping within the dielectric insulating layer of the device which leads to a more predictable performance of the liquid meniscus lens and ultimately a longer device lifetime. Consequently, saline formulations have been used in AC driven lenses with small ions. The alternating current has minimized the likelihood that small ions used within the device will become embedded in the dielectric layer and thereby reduce device performance.
Heretofore, examples of liquid meniscus lenses have incorporated saline solutions containing low molecular weight inorganic salts such as potassium chloride, sodium sulfate, potassium acetate, and lithium chloride.
Traditionally, ophthalmic lens, such as a contact lenses and an intraocular lenses have been biocompatible devices with a corrective, cosmetic or therapeutic function. A contact lens, for example, may provide one or more of: vision correcting functionality; cosmetic enhancement; and therapeutic effects. Each function may be provided by one or more physical characteristics of the lens. For example, a design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens may provide a vision corrective function, a pigment incorporated into the lens may provide cosmetic enhancement, and an active agent incorporated into a lens may provide therapeutic functionality.